User talk:Spongebobrocks09
Is that 4th? Yeah. YOU REACHED DA SPONGE'S CHAT. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 FIRST POST THERE YA GOThe Real Ben Talk to Ben IMPORTANT Hi Spongebobrocks09. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 22:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Cantonese quest You got 2 answers wrong in the Cantonese quest! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 03:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Uhhh I removed you from the Wall of Great Friendship! You threatened to quit if you weren't added, and that is not was good friends do. I will add you again soon. Also, if you quit because of this, then I won't be able to chose you as my assis. webmaster ok? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form 'NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive.' Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? '''IMPORTANT': If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - Email Spongebobrocks09, Please enable the email for sending you the script of the super bee movie. If you are wondering how, click on "MORE" on the top right, then on the sub-menu click "My preferences". On the bottom of "Change your password" there will be 3 check boxes, check the one who says "Enable e-mail from other users" and save it. Thanks. --Childpengu1 Just DanceMy Youtube! 15:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Sponge I Only Wanted To Say Hi And I Wanted To Say You That Your Really Cool And That Your A Great Friend Bye --Merbat Talk to me! 17:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Thanks Thanks! --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 16:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT! SPONGEBOBROCKS09: Please enable your email for sending you the script of the Super Bee Movie, if you dont receive the script you cannot be on the movie, and if you delay more you will be replaced, sorry. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 19:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry SBR09, but if i send it to you through your talk it will be visible to everybody, but, you can enable your email, then send a message on my talk, i send you the script , and then you disable emails. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 23:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Listen I am not wompus78. I was all the wompuses before him. No, I don't have EVH's Frankenstrat. I wish I did. I love VH too.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 00:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Spongebobrocks09 Band confirmation. Hi Spongebobrocks09 I would like to say you may join the brick60000 band playing the bass guitar and I will post again on your talk page for the reharsel date and preforming date. With Thanks! 'Brick60000Read my newsletter! 07:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Vote! thanks thanks a ton, dude. it's awesome!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Fisk Fisk isn't ben.[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ehh You're a good friend --Ced1214 Talk 19:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) postponed party I'm gonna have spaghetti 2night but i might come later! remind me the server on me talk--EuropeaTalk to me 18:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) k Hey Sorry, I lost track of time and when i looked at the clock i realized i missed it! And we were about to leave for spaghetti! So I'm Sorry!--EuropeaTalk to me 15:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Spend iPoints and have fun! You have 100.00 on your iCard! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 23:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Spongebob but the brick band has shut down! Sorry User talk:Spongebobrocks09 but the brick band has closed down due to only two people joined since July! I am still running the relaunch the club penguin band campaign here Sorry! Yo Don't fall for Ben's tricks: he was swearing at me, Russian One and LarryRawr yesterday on Club Polar Bear xat. He also made six new sockpuppets, all of them trying to impersonate people User:No Wompus, User:Wompus70, User:Turtleshr00m, User:Barkj0n, User:Russian Two and User:Russian Poker Face. - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Moon wars Whats dislikable about the moon wars wiki?-LEEKDUCK Re:Ben Thanks a lot for telling me what happened. I was pretty confused about the Ben stuff so thanks a lot! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Order Error We are sorry, but an error has occured while delivering the Ninja Poster, for the reason given: Down time, we can't list orders for this week.. However, you may put (re-order) after your first request. This error has been given at 6:33 PM on August 7, 2009. Sorry, ! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 22:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation